What is Love?
by Evening Hush96
Summary: Latvia asks the question in the title to Russia, really making the man think, which leads to some....interesting results. Rated T for boyxboy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters. They belong, in all their glory, to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

[RusLat]

What is Love?

Latvia sat at the dining table, eyes firmly fixated on the Hardangersøm embroidered tablecloth. He could feel that familiar pain forming in the left side of his chest. Lithuania stacked plates in the dish rack and Raivus watched painfully, from his peripheral vision, as Poland snuck up behind the unsuspecting brunette, slinking his arms around the man's waist.

"Dinner was great, Toris." Felix cooed, snuggling the Lithuanian.

Toris chuckled gently, smiling to himself.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said, craning his neck to give Poland a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Raivus turned away from the two lovers; he couldn't stand to watch them like that. Before long, he didn't even want to be in the same room.

"Excuse me." He muttered, rising from his chair and stalking out of the room.

"Raivus-!" Estonia called, running out after the lad, catching up to him mid-way to his bedroom.

"Raivus, is something wrong?"

"Nothing." The Latvian replied coldly.

"No, surely there is something-"

"I said nothing, Eduard."

"It's not good to keep everything inside you knofw…"

"FINE!" he shouted, whipping around. "There's something wrong, o-okay?!"

Latvia turned to face the wall so Estonia wouldn't see the moisture running down his face.

"It's not fair…" he said and his voice cracked.

"Lithuania and Poland…have always been close. They've always been like that. I-it's not fair….I've never had anything like that…"

Estonia moved over and put his arms around Latvia to comfort him but Raivus couldn't feel the warmth that was supposed to be in that gesture. Nevertheless, Latvia put his arms around him and let the be-speckled man rock him as he sobbed into his shoulder.

Raivus soon pulled away and looked down at the polished wooden floor, tugging on the area red cloth that covered his heart.

"A-and it hurts…" he squeaked.

"What hurts, Raivus?"

"Here…"

Eduard placed his hand over the young boy's pale, trembling one and suddenly he knew what Raivus was talking about.

"Oh…"

He glanced down, avoiding Latvia's gaze.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll all work out eventually." He smiled, ruffled the boy's light beige hair, turned and left.

Latvia slumped down the wall, letting out a painful moan, like a lone wolf's howl. He remained on the floor, his head against his knees, until the tears subsided.

He had to do something about this or it would drive him to insanity, tear him apart.

He couldn't ask Belarus or Ukraine- they were both girls. He couldn't ask Estonia or Lithuania either; he didn't confide in them that much. And he defiantly could not ask Sealand so the only one left was….R-Russia…

Latvia took a moment to gather his courage then inhaled deeply and knocked on Russia's bedroom door.

There was no response so Raivus swung open the door. Inside, he discovered Ivan outstretched on his bed. He looked so….vulnerable.

One of Russia's violet eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, spooking the boy.

"Oh, привет Латвия~!" he said, smiling.

"I was trying out this great thing that Spain invented called a siesta. I'm not sure if I'm doing it right though….anyway, what did you come here for?"

"U-um…you see….I wanted to ask you about something important."

"Ooo, something important, eh? So you wanted to have a discussion? Come and sit~!"

Ivan patted the spot next to him and Raivus sat down but kept his distance from the older nation.

"R-Russia…." He began. He could feel the man's eyes on him and he looked up to meet them, surprised at how calm and observant the violet orbs looked.

"What does….love feel like?"

"Love?" Ivan echoed.

"Ehehehe, Latvia what a cute question~!"

He paused to give it some thought.

"Well, hmmm…I'm actually not so sure myself. Love….it's quite a complex emotion. It's really hard to describe when all you've felt is pain most of your life."

Latvia had his back to the wall, hugging his knees, as he waited for Russia to speak up again. The man drew small circles on the blanket with his index finger and there was sadness in his downcast eyes.

"I think it's when there's a boy or a girl that you like a lot and when you're with him or her you get this warm fuzzy feeling inside- kinda like when you eat a bowl of hot soup on a cold winter day. And you want to be around that person every waking moment of the day because when you're not,"

Raivus was surprised what a powerful speaker Ivan was, how much passion he poured out into his words.

"-you miss them. You miss their presence, their scent, you miss the way they laugh and how they have such an adorable pattern of speech and when you're not with them, you feel this big empty place right here in the middle of your chest, as if someone tore a hole in it and-" Ivan stopped abruptly and a blush colored his cheeks.

"I-I guess I can say that I love you, Raivus." He spoke this softly, barely above a whisper.

Latvia blushed; he didn't expect Russia's response to his question to be so tender and heartfelt. He could tell that Ivan had put all his soul into those words and the ending was defiantly not what he expected.

There was silence for a bit until Ivan asked a question of his own.

"Is that all?"

"A-ah….no, actually-" He hesitated.

"R-Russia…what does a kiss feel like?"

A smirk played at the older man's features.

"Why don't you tell me?" he teased, leaning in to give Latvia a peck on the lips.

The kiss was surprisingly warm and gentle, not what Raivus would expect from the man. His normally cold personality could no longer be seen. Latvia pressed his palm against Russia's chest, returning the kiss.

When the boy reacted positively, Ivan went in for a deeper, more sensual kiss. The lip-lock was a little awkward at first until the light haired boy opened his mouth a bit more, prompting Ivan to slip his tongue inside. Latvia moved his arms up to wrap around Ivan's neck and shoulders and shifted his position on the bed, allowing the Russian to slide his hands up the boy's shirt and skim his fingernails down his back. It was not enough to cause pain but rather sent shivers down the lad's spine, further heightening his pleasure.

Raivus unintentionally moaned into Ian's mouth and Russia grinned internally in response. Their heads moved together in a rhythmic motion, their lips effortlessly against each other's. After a few more rounds of tonsil hockey, Ivan finally pulled back but a string of saliva still connected their tongues.

After a short pause for breath, Russia asked "Was that a good explanation?"

Raivus looked up, heavy-lidded and flushed, and replied "I-I'm not certain if I got the whole gist of it…..m-maybe once more?"

"Certainly~"

* * *

A/N: I'm ending it here. What happens after, you say? Whatever your dirty little minds can come up with, of course~

I hope you enjoyed my story and please review! ^^

Also, I find it sad that "Sealand" is not in Microsoft Word's dictionary…. D:


End file.
